Dance with Cinderella
by Ksonic
Summary: Sonic smiled down at his young daughter, and picked her up above his head while she squealed with delight. He spinned her around and around for a minute, then set her back down, and began to dance with her." Based off of the song "Dance with Cinderella".
1. As a Child

Ok everyone. Here's my explanation. I heard the song, "Dance with Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman, and instantly fell in love with it and began to daydream about how that could be Sonic with one of his daughters. Well, I came up with a story. So here it is. 'Cinderella' in this story is Sonic and Amy's daughter,Samantha, the seventh of the eight children, who is the last one to go. So… lol please review and enjoy! I do not own the song, or Sonic and Amy for that matter. 

* * *

**Chapter** **1**

**As a Child**

_She spins and she sways,_

_ To whatever song plays._

_ Without a care in the world._

Sonic smiled wearily as he watched his four year old daughter, Samantha, spin and sway to a song playing on the radio. She often did that kind of thing; always daydreaming. She would beg her mother to dress her in one of her best dresses in the morning, and would spend the whole day dancing around the house. Sonic had to admit, for a four year old, she could dance pretty well, and often was able to dance with the poor cat, who was getting old, and her siblings. Some of them, like her sisters enjoyed this, but the cat and the boys… well, let's just say when ever she was in the mood to dance they'd run off far away from her.

_And I'm sitting here wearing,_

_ the weight of the world on my shoulders._

_It's been a long day,_

_ and there's still work to do._

It had been a long day though, and to Sonic, this wasn't the best day for her to be in the mood to dance. Earlier that morning, Tails had called Sonic, his voice troubled. He said that Tia's time had come, and that they needed to get to the hospital. So, Sonic and Amy had to get up right then and go baby-sit Tails and Tia's twins, Cosmo and Jesse. It wasn't like that was a problem, no, Sonic and Amy enjoyed playing with their 'niece and nephew' and their kids enjoyed the company. But they had been at it all day. They had been able to see their new 'nieces'', Mia and Leah, as well, and just now, at 7:00 p.m. had gotten home. Of course, Sonic and Amy were in a frenzy, trying to put all nine kids to bed, so they could get on with what they had already planned for the day. But the kids, were no where near tired, and could probably stay up for another few hours. After all, seven wasn't their bed time; the earliest would be eight. And with Samantha dancing around, she wasn't helping.

All at once, Samantha came bounding up to her father, and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him into the middle of the living room.

_She's pulling at me saying,_

"_Dad, I need you._

_There's a ball at the castle._

_And I've been invited._

_And I need to practice my dancing._

_Oh please._ _Daddy please?"_

"Dad, I need you!" she cried, tugging at him even harder.

"What, sweetie?" Sonic asked, wishing she wouldn't be in the way as he muffled a yawn.

"There's a ball at the castle," Samantha started.

"Honey, there's no such-" Sonic stopped himself. She was only four. Why not let her imagination go to extremes?

"And I've been invited," she continued. "And I need to practice my dancing."

"So you need me to practice dancing with you?" Sonic asked. Samantha nodded excitedly.

"Yeah. Oh please? Daddy please? Can you help me?"

Though Sonic was tired, he thought, _'Why not, it'll make her happy, and I need to have some fun with her.'_

Sonic smiled down at his young daughter, and picked her up above his head while she squealed with delight. He spinned her around and around for a minute, then set her back down, and began to dance with her. Samantha giggled, and tried desperately hard not to step on her father's feet.

_So I will dance with,_ _Cinderella._

_While she's hear in my arms._

_Cuz I know,_

_ something the prince never knew._

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella._

_I don't want to miss even one song._

_Cuz all too soon,_

_The clock will strike midnight._

_And she'll,_

_Be gone._

"She's like my own little Cinderella," Sonic thought. "She's pretty, and has the imagination that her mother has and had as a little girl."

Sonic smiled as he thought of his wife. Samantha was so much like her; only, she could actually control her temper. Though since Kyler, Amy was usually in a good mood. Sonic chuckled at this, and spun Samantha around again.

Sonic looked towards the door leading to the kitchen then, and saw Amy, smiling at the two while they danced. Sonic smiled as he shrugged, and said to Amy,

"Well, she wanted to dance."

Amy laughed.

"I'm sure she did."

Samantha yawned, and snuggled into her father, forgetting all about the ball in the castle.

"Tired, honey?" Amy asked her, as she walked up to the two.

"I'm not tired," Samantha said tiredly, as she pushed away another yawn.

Sonic chuckled, and picked Samantha up, as he carried her to her room. Soon there, he gently set her down in her bed.

"But, whatta 'bout the ball?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," Sonic replied, as he kissed her forehead. "The ball's tomorrow."

"But, they said, today," Samantha pressed.

"I heard tomorrow. Now, you don't wanna be tired for tomorrow, so get some sleep, k?"

Samantha nodded, and yawned again, as Sonic and Amy silently exited the room.

"Night, Samantha," Amy called, as she pulled the door to an almost close. Once back in the living room, Amy turned to Sonic, her eyes holding back tears.

"She's gonna be out of this house too fast, Sonic," Amy said sadly, as she put her face into Sonic's chest.

Sonic put his arms around her. "Yeah, they all are," he answered. "But, for now, let's just enjoy them, while we have them in our arms.

_For all too soon,_

_The clock will strike midnight._

_And she'll,_

_Be gone._

* * *

Yes, I know this took forever to publish lol, it was in the back of my mind. But, finally, here it is, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Chapter two should be up soon!


	2. As a Teen

Chapter 2

As a Teen

_She says he's a nice guy,_

_And I'd be impressed._

_She wants to know if I,_

_Approve of her dress._

"I can't wait!" an overly excited Samantha cried out, as she twirled around the room in one of her beautiful dresses. It was the color of light blue, with white lace and a bow tied around her middle. She wore a golden necklace shaped as a heart, and, of course, wore blue high heels.

Sonic and Amy smiled.

"You look beautiful, Samantha, he's going to love it!" Amy cried.

She was also excited, for Samantha though, but she was still acting like a young school girl.

"Oh, why must it be a whole week away?" Samantha sighed.

"Don't think about how long away it is, just know it's happening!" Rose, Samantha's older sister laughed.

"Oh, he's such a nice guy," Samantha said, as she stared out into space with a loving smile written on her face. "You'd be impressed, Dad, really, you would!" she added.

"Oh, I'm sure," Sonic replied sarcastically, but then he smiled.

Catching his joke, Samantha asked,

"Do you approve of my dress? Will he like it?"

"You're Mother's right, you look great," Sonic replied. "If he doesn't already think you're beautiful, he'll think it now!"

Samantha beamed.

_She says,_

_Dad, the prom is just one week away,_

_And I need to practice my dancing._

_Oh please?_

_Daddy please?_

"Can you do me a big favor, Dad?" Samantha asked her father.

"Depends," Sonic joked. "Whatcha need?"

"Dad, the prom is just one week away. And I need to practice my dancing."

Samantha walked up closer to her father, and gave him the puppy eyes.

"Oh please? Daddy please?" she asked, in a little kid's voice.

Sonic looked at Amy with questioning eyes. She smiled, and urged with her eyes for him to do as she wanted. Sonic smiled down at his daughter, and took her hands in his, and like she wanted, began to dance with her.

_So I will dance with Cinderella._

_While she's here in my arms._

_Cuz I know,_

_Something the prince never knew._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I will dance with Cinderella,_

_I don't wanna miss even one song._

_Cuz all too soon,_

_The clock will strike midnight._

_And she'll,_

_Be gone._

As Sonic danced with his girl, his growing girl, he remembered when he had danced with her as a four year old. She was so tiny, so young. It was hard to see the same little girl now. Her spirit was the same, but her appearance… She was now only a little shorter then Sonic and Amy. She was almost a young woman now, at the age of 16, almost 17. The things she used to dream about, like a ball, were coming true now, just, they were called a prom. She talked about this boy, his name Justin, constantly, of which Amy was able to connect with her daughter easily in that area. The two were the same at Samantha's age; boys equal all you talk about.

It was hard to believe she had grown up so fast. She, and her twin brother, were the last ones who were still truly living at home. The others were either at college, or had grown up and had families of their own. And as Sonic danced with his last girl, he felt like he was about to break down right then and there, but he knew he wouldn't. He could control the urge. He always had, even when they really did leave, most of the time.

But Samantha must have sensed something, because, she suddenly stopped dancing, looked straight into her father's eyes, and said,

"I'll always be your little girl, you do know that, right Dad?"

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, I know that."

They continued dancing for a while, and then Sonic picked Samantha up and playfully spun her around. Samantha laughed and screamed. Setting her back down, the two grinned, while Amy softly laughed.

After a few minutes, Samantha's watch beeped, indicating that it was now 10:00 and that it was time she started getting ready for bed. The two stopped dancing, and Samantha said,

"Thank you, Daddy."

With that, she skipped off to more important things to do, Rose following close behind. Amy walked up to Sonic, and looked into his eyes.

"Why must they grow up?" Amy asked.

Sonic sighed.

"I don't know, Ames," Sonic replied.

Amy blushed at her nickname, that wasn't used as much as it used to be. The two weren't a new couple anymore, they flirted less, but talked and connected even more then they used to.

Sonic looked at Amy, who at this time was also trying to not cry out. All of their kids had grown up too fast. It seemed like only yesterday that they were holding young Kyler in their hands, yet now she was grown up, holding her own children. In know time, they knew, Samantha would be like her married siblings.

Amy sighed, and Sonic pulled her close.

"Least I'll always have you, Sonic," Amy said softly.

Sonic lifted up Amy's head.

"Yep, I'm not going anywhere. I'm already married and in love. I couldn't be anywhere else."

Amy again blushed.

"Me too," she answered.

_For all too soon,_

_The clock will strike midnight._

_And she'll,_

_Be gone._


	3. As An Adult

Sorry this took a while, but here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story, and please don't forget to review!

Chapter 3

As An Adult

_Well she came home today,_

_With a ring,_

_On her hand._

_Just glowin' and tellin' us,_

_All they had planned._

The front door opened, and then shut quietly, and Sonic looked up from the TV to see Samantha walking past, a look of pure joy written on her face. Sonic thought nothing of it, however, for she often came in like this after being with her boyfriend, Luke. But, something seemed different about her this time, and Sonic watched as she headed straight to her mother, who was reading a book. Without a moment's hesitation, Samantha stuck out her right hand, simply glowing as she whispered,

"He's proposed."

Amy blinked, looking first at the ring upon Samantha's hand, then at her daughter, and then back at the ring again. The book dropped from her hand onto the floor, and she slowly got up, her eyes wide. Then, before Samantha could stop her, she was sobbing and hugging her daughter tightly, saying,

"Oh Samantha, I'm so happy for you! So truly happy! I knew he'd propose to you, I just knew you two would go together-Didn't I say that Sonic, didn't I?! Oh Samantha…" She hugged her daughter tighter yet, and Samantha laughed and cried along with her mother.

Sonic got out of his seat, ignoring the TV, and with a swift motion was also hugging Samantha, who hugged back.

"We have so many plans already, Mom and Dad. The wedding, we want it in about six months, no later, we couldn't bear that. We'll have it in the exact church you two got married in- well actually yours was outdoors, but right by that church, and you went back in it after you were pronounced husband and wife-"

Samantha said this all very fast, she was so excited.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, as she walked into the room, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I'm getting married, that's what!" Samantha cried, as she ran over to her sister, and hugged her tightly.

Rose squealed with delight, and the two were soon bouncing up and down as they held each other.

"What's all the commotion?" Kyler asked, as she walked into the room followed closely by her six year old son, Sean. They were spending the week with Sonic and Amy.

"Getting married, I'm getting married!!" Samantha cried for yet the third time, and, much like Rose, Kyler began jumping up and down and squealing.

All Amy and Sonic could do, was laugh along with our girls, give hugs, and keep back any tears until later. They had all known that Luke would propose sooner or later, the two had been together for two years through thick and thin.

It was hours later, when Kyler and Sean, and Rose were in their own rooms. Amy and Samantha were still talking about the upcoming wedding, and Sonic was sitting along with them, but his mind wasn't with their conversation. It was on what would happen now that everyone but Rose had someone in their life. It made him want to cry out, and he knew for a fact that Amy felt the same; they had been married for over 25 years, they knew one another almost better then possible.

And yet, Samantha, at the age twenty-two, could read Sonic's mind much like Amy could.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" Sonic asked, his attention brought again to the real world.

_She says,_

"_Dad, the wedding's still,_

_Six months away._

_But I need to practice,_

_My dancing._

_Oh please._

_Daddy please?"_

"Dad, the wedding's still six months away." She stood up, and walked over towards her father. "But I need to practice my dancing." At the corner of Sonic's eye, he saw a tear being released from Amy's eyes as she smiled at Samantha and Sonic. "Oh please. Daddy, please?"

_So I will dance,_

_With Cinderella._

_While she is here,_

_In my arms.  
Cuz I know,_

_Something the prince,_

_Never knew.  
_

_Oh, I will dance,_

_With Cinderella.  
I don't want to miss,_

_Even one song.  
Cuz all too soon,_

_The clock will strike midnight,  
And she'll,_

_be gone._

Without another word, Sonic got up, and started dancing with his daughter. How had such a small little girl, turned into such a beautiful, young lady, and only within twenty-two short years? How had she done it? And so fast? How could this be his little girl from years and years ago that he used to dance with, just to hear her giggle, to see her smile?

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I will dance with Cinderella.  
I don't wanna miss,_

_Even one song._

_(Even one song)  
Cuz all too soon,_

_the clock will strike midnight.  
And she'll,_

_Be,_

_Gone._

And, the two danced like that, father and daughter, for a long time. Amy watched teary eyed, and Samantha said at the end,

"Thank you, Dad, for always dancing with me, since I was a little girl."

"Hey, that's my job," Sonic said back, smiling.

Samantha stopped dancing, hugged her father and mother, and then with a quick goodnight skipped off to bed, her steps light and carefree the whole way.

This time, no words were spoken between the hedgehog couple. They knew what both were thinking, and instead, Sonic put his arm around Amy, and comforted her until the last tears had fallen. Their little girl had now grown up, it was time for them to let go and watch her fly, as they had done with all of their other children except for Rose.

With a smile, Sonic looked down at Amy, kissed her lightly on the forehead, and the two also headed off to bed, hand and hand.


End file.
